Whatever Happens
by Concetta
Summary: Formally Smile Again One really shouldn't eavesdrop . . . IshidaXOrihime IchigoXRukia RenjiXTatsuki ALL NONSLASH.
1. Evading the Question

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did I would be a Japanese man named Kubo Tite. And I'm not.

Evading the Question

Spring.

Spring, spring, spring, spring, spring . . . ah, spring. That glorious time of year when

"a young man's fancy turns to love," even a young man with such a wintry disposition as Ishida Uryuu.

"So, you're not in love with Rukia-chan?" Was Inoue Orihime's surprised response to the answer of her earlier question to Ishida Uryuu. This scintillating conversation was taking place on their walk home from school. The way to Ishida's house was part way in the direction Orihime took to get to her apartment. Usually it was Tasuki who walked with her but, today she had to go to a karate competition with the martial arts club. But, back to the conversation . . .

"No, Inoue-san, I'm not in love with Kuchiki-san. What caused you to come to such a conclusion?"

"Well, when you made that dress for Rukia-chan back in Soul Society—"

"But, I made new clothes for you, too. And Sado-kun."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot!" Orihime lightly punched her forhead. But then she suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to look Ishida full in the face. "Then, who _do_ you like, Ishida-kun?"

_Just when did it begin? _

He first met her their freshman year of high school, which was just last September. Ishida had merely written off Orihime as an airhead and decided to pay her little heed. But, when she joined the sewing club he could not help but take notice of her deftness with a needle. He often, inconspicuously of course, admired her work, especially when she finally finished that pink teddy bear she spent half of the month working on.

Once, Ishida had gotten up the nerve to compliment her. He had walked up to her desk and just stood beside it until he got her attention, then without looking at her he murmured, "good job," then walked away. He didn't dare look back and so missed the wide smile that spread across Orihime's face.

The next thing Ishida noticed was her kindness and extreme naivety. Then, he caught himself, finally, admiring her long, flowing red hair and "nice" figure. Not since his grandfather died, had Ishida held someone in very special regard. It almost frightened him how much he found he cared for Orihime. Never had he been so angry when that shinigami, back in Soul Society, decided to attack Orihime while she was off her guard.

"Ishida-kun?" Orihime's gentle voice brought him back to the present.

Ishida stared at the girl then scanned their surroundings as if expecting advise from the trees or the stop sign.

"I . . ." Ishida saw a spot on his glasses. "Excuse me," he said and began to clean the lenses with his shirt. He cleaned them slowly and deliberately, hoping, nay,_praying_ that by the time he was done Orihime would have forgotten about her question. It was a possibility, it being Orihime and all.

Finally, Ishida stopped and with a sigh he moved to put his glasses back on. Two small hands stopped him mid-way. Orihime then got on the tips of her toes and leaned her face close to his. Ishida's eyes widened and he felt himself begin to break into a sweat. His gaze went straight to her nearing lips.

"I never noticed, with your glasses being on all the time . . . You have pretty eyes, Ishida-kun," Orihime murmured.

"Thank you, so do you." The words were already out of his mouth before he even realized what he was saying. Ishida, thanking his stars for once that he was near-sighted, was treated to the sight of a faint blush rising on Orihime's cheeks.

"I mean--"

"Arigato, Ishida-kun," Orihime replied with a wide smile and sank back onto her heels.

The two walked the rest of the way in silence and it was not until they parted ways that Ishida relaxed. Orihime had forgotten about her question after all.

To be continued . . .


	2. You Left Your Umbrella

Rain.

Ishida didn't mind the prospect of walking home in the rain, just as long as he had an umbrella. But, today, he forgot it in the classroom. Moving against the general direction of humanity, he made his way back to the classroom.

Ishida went to open the door when he stopped short. He heard the voice of Orihime and Ichigo inside and remembered they were on cleaning duty today. Ishida went for the door again.

"Kurosaki-kun, I really like you!"

Ishida stopped short again and let a clenched fist drop to his side. He knew all along how Orihime felt about Ichigo, but it still hurt all the same to actually hear it expressed. Ishida leaned his ear close to the door, waiting to hear Ichigo's answer.

"I'm sorry, Inoue," Ichigo's voice was sincere in it's regret.

"Its Rukia you like, isn't it?"

There was a pause before a quiet but firm affirmative was heard from Ichigo. Then, came the sound of Ichigo's heavy footfalls nearing the door. Ishida jumped back and ran down the hall then turned around and began slowly walking back as if he had just entered the hall. Ishida saw Ichigo emerge from the room with his things. The orange-haired shinigami spotted him. "_Uus_." He murmured with a slight wave.

"Kurosaki." Ishida replied, stiffly as usual. Ichigo then turned around walked away. Ishida waited until Ichigo began to make his way down the stairwell, before he entered the room. There he beheld a weakly smiling Orihime who turned away from where Ichigo had been and promptly tripped over Ishida's umbrella.

"Ah! Inoue-san!" Ishida rushed over to her and knelt by her side. "Are you okay?"

Orihime looked up at him with obviously forced cheerfulness. "You left your umbrella."

"Yes, I know. Inoue-san—"

"This tile is really comfortable, I think I could go to sleep on it."

"I heard you talking with Kurosaki."

Orihime glanced at him a moment before her face crumpled.

Ishida promptly panicked. "Don't cry, Inoue-san!" His arms moved toward her then changed their minds and returned to their sides. Ishida was at a loss, he had no experience in comforting. But, his indecision did not last as Orihime, overcome by emotions, wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest.

Ishida's arms slowly began to envelop her when Orihime suddenly pulled back and gave a small bow with an embarrassed expression.

"Forgive me, Ishida-kun, I—!"

Ishida interrupted her by pulling her back against his chest. "It's alright," he murmured. Orihime immediately relaxed against him and let the tears flow once more, although they were quieter this time.

Finally, when Orihime pulled away, she gave him a watery smile which then dissolved into dismay. "Your shirt! I'm so sorry, Ishida-kun! Gomen-nasai! I got it all wet!"

"It's fine, Inoue-san," Ishida said, holding up a hand. "That's what it's there for."

"Really? It's there just for me to cry on?"

Ishida gave her a small grin and a slight nod. Orihime recognized his efforts in trying to make light of this situation, thus making her feel better. She gave him a genuine smile.

"Arigato, Ishida-kun."

Ishida rose to his feet and offered Orihime his hand. She took it and began to rise when she winced.

"What's the matter, Inoue-san?"

"I think I fell on my ankle funny."

Ishida helped her to a chair and examined her ankle. "It appears to be a slight sprain. I'll help you home."

Orihime rushed to her feet. "No, it's fine, Ishida-kun I can—" She gave a small cry of pain and fell back into the chair.

"No, you cannot. I'm walking you home."


	3. Quality Time

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I had some major writer's block issues with this one.

Quality Time

Orihime and Ishida stepped out under the awning. Ishida held Orihime firmly by the waist and his other hand supported her arm. Orihime had the task of holding the umbrella, which was only big enough to completely shield Orihime.

"Will you be okay, Ishida-kun? The rain—"

"Hai. Do not worry about me."

The two continued their walk in an unnerving silence. Ishida finally spoke up when he noticed that Orihime was gradually moving the umbrella to lean farther and farther over him, letting herself get wet.

"Inoue-san, what kind of gentleman would I be if, for the sake of being dry myself, allowed you to get wet? So, please, Inoue-san . . ." Ishida pushed the umbrella back over Orihime's head.

Orihime looked up at him and was about to protest when she was met with the stern gaze of the Quincy. Orihime stilled her mouth and looked away.

"I'm sorry . . ." She whispered. "I'm sorry I'm such a burdern."

Ishida stopped. "You're not a burden, why would you think such a thing?"

"Everyone's always had to . . ." Orihime's words dissolved into unbidden tears. Ishida felt her form begin to slide from his grip as her knees buckled.

"Inoue-san, you're tired—"

"No, I'm not tired, I'm—I'm just ashamed to have to be constantly rescued by others and whatever attempt I make at contributing to fights fail! I'm not strong enough for Kurosaki-kun . . . not like Rukia-chan—"

"Even Kuchiki-san had to be rescued." Orhime's sobbing continued, albeit a little quieter. Ishida sighed then, before Orihime had a chance to react, scooped her up in his arms. "Come, let's get out of this rain." And began to walk at a brisk pace down the road.

If Ishida had been Kurosaki Ichigo, Orihime would have been uncomfortable. But, she found that being in Ishida's arms she felt strangely comfortable as if it were the most natural thing in the world to be carried by him. Without thought, Orihime buried her cheek in the space below his shoulder and even dared to close her eyes. She felt inexplicably safe.

"Don't fall asleep, yet, Inoue-san, you have to give me directions to your apartment."

Orihime didn't seem to hear him at first, because the feeling of his voice vibrating in his chest distracted her.

"Inoue-san?"

"Hm?"

"You need to tell me how to get to your apartment. I only remember the general direction."

"Oh . . . right!"

The moment they reached the apartment was the moment the weather decided to turn ugly. Ishida fished out the keys for Orihime and after he handed them to her, she successfully opened the door. Ishida helped Orihime to her couch. He had her lie down and put a pillow under her leg.

"Do you have a radio, Inoue-san?"

The girl nodded and pointed to a small, pink, transistor radio sitting on the shelf. "Isn't it cute? I like it because I can carry it around anywhere. A man was selling them on the side of the street. I was surprised how cheap they were. The man was so nice. He gave that one to me half price because, he said, I was so cute . . ." Here she shrugged then babbled on.

_"That's because no one uses these anymore and he was a lecher."_ Ishida thought as he scanned the stations for a weather report. Once he found one, he moved about the room a bit for better reception. Orihime ceased her inane chatter once the sound became clear:

_"A severe thunderstorm warning is in effect until midnight tonight. It is advised to stay inside and away from windows, etc."_

"I guess that means you'll be staying for dinner then, Ishida-kun," Orihime said with a smile. Ishida met her gaze and gave a small nod. _"I'm glad to see that smile again,"_ He thought. Ishida turned and put the radio back on the shelf. He heard struggling noises and whipped around to see Orihime trying to get off the couch.

"What are you doing? Do you want to injure yourself further?" Ishida demanded, rushing to her side and gently pushing her back onto the couch.

"I have to make dinner," Orihime said through teeth gritted against the pain.

"I'm making it."

Orihime watched with a taken aback expression as Ishida rose and walked into the kitchen.

"You don't have to, I'm fine—" Orihime was interrupted by her stomach growling. She blushed and put a hand over the offending body part with an embarrassed laugh.

Ishida gave a soft chuckle then turned to the fridge. I won't bother to describe the contents of Inoue Orihime's refrigerator except with one word: eclectic. And poor Ishida was wondering what in the world he could make with such ingredients. The pantry held the same promise. In the end he ended up being able to make a basic curry dish, which was not bad. In fact, it turned out pretty good.

"Oishii!" Orihime exclaimed.

Ishida blushed and adjusted his glasses. "It's nothing much."

Orihime slammed a fist into the kotatsu making Ishida start so violently that his glasses fell off his head and into his lap.

"In-Inoue-san?"

The red-headed girl leaned over the table until her face was a mere inches away from Ishida's. Even without his glasses he could make out every feature, down to the three grains of basmati rice stuck to her face.

"Never _ever_ degrade your cooking, Ishida-kun!"

A heavy blush settled onto Ishida's cheeks as he felt the urge to lick the rice off Orihime's face. He began to pull himself together when Orihime again noted how nice his eyes were and made him start all over again.

"There's rice . . ." he croaked.

Orihime flushed. "There is!" The red-head snapped back to her side of the kotatsu. "Yada!" she cried holding her head dramatically. "How embarrassing!" She took a napkin and furiously wiped her face.

Ishida couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"And now you're laughing!" She lamented. "I'm always doing such clumsy things like this! Like that time in 1st grade when I spilled paste on myself, then in 2nd grade I knocked three clay displays over; in 3rd grade I tried to light some incense by myself, Onii-chan had to call the fire department; in 4th grade I went through the entire day with paint on my face from first period art class; in 5th grade I was sick one time and had a big test and forgot to wear the protective mask and gave the whole class a cold, including the teacher; in the 7th grade I got my hair caught in the sliding door; in 8th grade we had those desks that connect with the chair on one side and I got stuck in one because my—"

"Inoue-san!"

Orihime stopped and her mind was back in the present. She looked at Ishida-kun in surprise.

"I understand, Inoue-san. If you are done, I can clear the dishes and then help you back to the couch."

"Okay."

Once Orihime was situated back on the couch, Ishida went to use the bathroom. He was washing his hands when he felt a strong gust of wind hit the complex. That was when the power went out. He heard Orihime give a startled shout. He hastily wiped his hands on his shirt and fumbled for the doorknob. But, what he heard next sent a cold lump of fear into his heart: The sound of glass shattering followed by a piercing scream. Ishida found the doorknob thrust the door open so violently that it was almost loosed from it's hinges.

"Orihime!" Ishida cried as he sprinted into the dark living room. Even minus his Quincy abilities he could still sense spirit powers. He sensed hers and went straight for it. He almost ran into the kotatsu but noticed it as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and vaulted over it. "Orihime!"

"Here," she said quietly. When he finally reached her he instinctively began to feel her head and shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Ishida's hand accidentally came to rest on Orihime's breast. Ishida somehow realized this and gasped. He removed his hand as if it had been burned. In the dark he didn't see that Orihime had a faint blush on her face.

Ishida rose to see that a large dead branch had crashed through the window. He told Orihime so and offered to at least patch it up with tape. She told him where to find tape and flashlight, matches, and candles.

A/N: I hope you like what I got so far. Sorry if there are a lot of words missing, it's late. I'll proofread and revise later. I just really wanted to get this up as soon as possible.

Oishii- Delicious

Yada- Negative expression as in 'no' and the like.

Kotatsu- A low to the ground table that you have to sit on your knees to eat at.


	4. Thunder and Lightning

Sorry it took so long, writer's block and college work get in the way! WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS REFERRING TO CHAPTER 187 IN THE LAST FEW PARAGRAPHS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

I decided to take a quick break from Ishida and Orihime, so here is some lovely Ichigo/Rukia! Hurray!

"Marriages are made in heaven, but so are thunder and lighting." – Quote from a plaque in my parents' bathroom.

Thunder and Lightning

Lightning rent the air over the Kurosaki household.

Ichigo's door cracked open. The young man stirred at the sound of small feet padding against the wooden floorboards.

"Karin? Yuzu?" He called out, his voice thick with sleep. "It's just a thunderstorm, go back to bed."

The footfalls did not stop, but continued right up to his bed.

"I said—" Ichigo turned over to berate one of his sisters, most likely Yuzu, only to find a grim faced Rukia.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, moving to get up. "Is it a hollow?"

"No," Rukia said simply. "Karin and Yuzu's room is cold. I can't find spare blankets and—" Another streak of lighting and a horrific crash of thunder interrupted her. Ichigo saw her grip the fabric of her pajama bottoms.

"You're afraid of thunderstorms?"

"If you tell anyone Ichigo, I will kill you. I'm not kidding. I-will-kill-you."

Ichigo blinked at her a few times before he burst out laughing. Rukia's face burned with embarrassment.

"Ichigo, you . . .!" Rukia pounced on the bed and proceeded to beat the crud out of him with his own pillow.

Lucky for Ichigo, he slept on two pillows.

The orange-headed boy gave her a sound smack across the face with his other pillow. He moved to deliver a second blow, but the female Shinigami dodged and got him in the gut.

Ichigo feinted a strike to Rukia's shoulder and when she took the bait he caught her off guard and struck the back of her head. As she fell forward with the hit, she planted a palm against his chest and pinned him to the bed with the surprising force that Ichigo had come to respect.

For a moment the two just stared at each other. The air became tense and both lay waiting for the other to move.

"Well," panted Rukia, "I'm warm enough now." Rukia went to ease off of him when suddenly, she felt Ichigo's strong grip on her wrist. Before she had a chance to react, Rukia was pulled back onto Ichigo, who murmured her name then placed his lips on hers. She stiffened. Complete surprise wracked her body. A million thoughts were whirling through her mind. She couldn't collect herself enough to return the kiss.

Misinterpreting her stiffness, shame and embarrassment smote Ichigo. Never had he let his real feelings burst out like that. For so long he had been able to keep them in check. When he said goodbye to Rukia at Soul Society, for the first time in his life, he was a good actor; smiling easy and appearing completely satisfied with Rukia's decision to stay. But, inside he felt like screaming 'no' and arguing with her, perhaps bringing out the question of why his world, why he, was not good enough. But, he knew that Soul Society was where she belonged and hopefully where she would be happiest. That was what kept the convincing smile on his face.

Ichigo quickly broke the kiss and let her go. "I'm sorry," he said in a harsh murmur.

Rukia did not move off of him as he expected. "Don't be . . ."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows and looked up at her with wide eyes. Rukia leaned down and gave him a sound kiss on the lips. A slow mischievious smile spread across her face, which Ichigo returned whole-heartedly. Suddenly, another huge clap of thunder sounded. Rukia immediately flinched. Ichigo's arms encircled her and brought her to rest against his chest. Rukia surprised herself and Ichigo by letting out a big contented sigh. Ichigo smirked. Soon sleep overtook them both and they remained like that for the rest of the night.

Isshin Kurosaki crept into his son's room the next morning to do his customary "kick my son awake" routine.

"GOO . . . d?" He stopped short. His eyes slowly addressed the scene before they welled up in tears. He pounced on his son, being careful not to crush Rukia in the process.

"I'm so proud of you my son!"

"YOU OLD BASTARD, GET OFF ME!"

As they all went downstairs for breakfast Isshin asked to see Rukia alone. Ichigo gave him an odd look but at seeing his father wearing an earnest expression let it go, knowing that, at any rate, Rukia could take care off herself.

"Kurosaki-san?"

"Kuchiki-san. I'm very happy for you two, I am. But, do you think it's wise? A shinigami and a human to be intimately connected?"

"I was wondering when you would approach me. With the return of my powers I was very surprised to sense your reiatsu to be that of a shinigami, Kurosaki-san."

"Yes. I mask it very well. At the rate Ichigo is climbing with his own shinigami powers it is only a matter of time before he will notice it as well. But, back to the original question—"

"You and your wife made it work, didn't you?"

Isshin smiled sadly. "Yes we did."

#Read and Review# What'cha think?

The whole Isshin is a shinigami is not a plot twist of mine, it's actually in the manga, such an awesome part, just for those of you who aren't reading the manga or who haven't got that far.


	5. Cinderella

A/N: I just had I thought. If Orihime injured herself she could just have used her little barrette fairies to heal herself. So, I'll write in an explanation why she didn't use them in later chapters.

Cinderella

#0#0#0#0#0#0#0#

Ishida had left directly after the storm had ended. Not before making sure Orihime was completely comfortable, of course.

The next day Orihime arrived as the bell for lunch sounded. Up until then Ishida had been debating whether to go to Orihime's apartment and check up on her. He was almost overwhelmed by the wave of relief he felt at seeing her. He even let a small smile slip through which shocked the remaining students who happened to glance his way.

Tatsuki Arisawa was leading Orihime to her desk. The friends that were still in the room rushed over and bombarded the red-head with concerned questions.

"I still don't understand why you didn't call me, Orihime," Tatsuki said. "How did you get home?"

"Didn't I tell you? Ishida-kun helped me and then he cooked dinner for me! It was really good!"

"What?" Tatsuki exclaimed.

All eyes turned to the Quincy who began to sweat slightly from the intense aura of suspicion radiating from every girl there.

"He didn't try anything, did he?"

"Try . . . ?" For some reason, in the back of her heart, Orihime felt disappointed as she recollected.

"Never trust those silent types!" Tatsuki warned.

"So, being loud and obnoxious and spouting your feminist opinions constantly, makes you trustworthy?"

Tatsuki whirled around. It was one of the new transfer students who spoke.

He was lazily leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his shock of dark magenta hair. His long powerful legs were resting on his desk.

Abarai Renji.

The shinigami smirked at Tatsuki. It was so easy to stir her up. Just like Rukia.

Ever since the strange transfer students arrived Tatsuki found herself studying Renji out of all of them. Actually it was on a daily basis that she found herself staring at him for minutes at a time. It was starting to freak her out. She had never given boys much thought before. She noticed if they were handsome or not, but beyond that she held the opinion that boys were all a bunch of idiots and not worthy of her time or energy.

Tatsuki's eyes glittered dangerously at Renji. She decided to let it go this one time and turned back to Orihime. "You call me next time you need help, okay? I'll drop what I'm doing, okay? I know I haven't been here for you lately (referring to her angst over Ichigo, although Orhime hadn't the guts to tell her about her confession yet) because of all the tournaments. But, I promise, if you call me when you need help, I'll drop what I'm doing. You can trust me on that."

"Thanks, Tatsuki-chan."

"So, you're admitting you're loud and obnoxious," came Renji's voice from behind her. Tatsuki balled her hands into fists, trying to maintain her self-control as her sensei had urged her to do.

"You know what? . . ." Tatuski began through gritted teeth.

Renji looked at her with the amusement one would show when looking at a foolish child. His eyes seemed to hold Tatsuki to the spot.

"I don't like you," she finished lamely.

"I don't like you either so we're even, sweetheart."

Tatsuki bristled.

"You had better watch yourself, Abarai. Because someday, when you're least expecting it, my foot's going to be in your back!"

"—Said the ice queen . . ."

Tatsuki took a menacing step forward, but stopped when she felt Orihime's hand on her wrist.

"Tatsuki-chan! Renji-kun! Please don't fight!"

"Renji-kun!" Tatsuki spun back on her heel to face Orihime. "You know him, Orihime?"

"Yes! We met in the Soul Society place where all the shinigamis live and battled a bunch of other shinigami and rescued Kuchiki-san and—"

"Alright, Orihime, alright," Tatsuki patted her friend indulgently on the head. She often wondered where her Orihime's brain went sometimes.

Renji had begun to sweat when Orihime started spouting about Soul Society but was pleasantly surprised and relieved at the easy reaction of the girl's audience.

Keigo, who had lagged behind to watch the spectacle Renji's ear.

"Man," he exclaimed, "you shouldn't have provoked her! She's gonna really kick your a—!"

"—Ha! I'd like to see her try!"

#0#0#0#0#0#0#0#0#0#0#0#

"So, Orihime, are you ready to get your lunch and go outside?"

"Actually, Tatsuki-chan, I think it would be easier on my ankle to stay in my seat and eat inside today."

"Okay. Well, then I'll get our lunches. I'll be back in a sec."

The moment Tatsuki left Orihime's smile disappeared. She did not like keeping things from Tatsuki, but she was afraid that if she told her, Tatsuki would go pick a fight with Ichigo. So, she continued to put on her best face in front everyone. It was becoming exausting.

The classroom door slid open. Orihime quickly put the cheerful mask back on. But, when she saw that it was Ishida back with his lunch, the smile became genuine.

"Good afternoon, Ishida-kun!" Orihime said warmly.

"Good afternoon, Inoue-san. How is your ankle doing?"

"Its much better, thanks to you."

Another real smile crossed her face. She was so thankful for his company. As much as she loved Tatsuki, after being thrown together with Ishida in Soul Society and his presence last evening, she took much comfort from him being around. He had seen her at her weakest (and strongest) moments.

"All the same, I brought my small first-aid kit just in case you need a fresh bandage."

Orihime felt a warmth well up inside her. "You're so kind, Ishida-kun." She gave him a glowing smile.

For a moment Ishida it seemed to Ishida that there wasn't enough air in the classroom. He could get lost in her lovely countenance. Ishida blushed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Its—"

"Nothing. I know," Orihime beamed at him. She predicted him like that once before in Soul Society and it had taken him aback then. Now, a laugh escaped him. Really, he was realizing what a light Orihime had become in his life. Just being around her lifted his spirits and made him forget for a little while the pressures of his father's offer and the weight of being a powerless Quincy.

At the sound of Ishida's laugh and the sight of him smiling so widely Orihime's heart pounded. She was so surprised she gripped the seat of her chair, afraid she would fall off.

"Inoue-san, is your ankle bothering you again?" Ishida noticed her sudden tenseness.

"Ah, I guess . . ." At his query, Orihime recovered herself. "Perhaps, a little."

"May I inspect it? I'll put this fresh bandage on it. It's like a gauze sleeve. It doesn't require tying on."

"Okay."

Ishida felt both ankles through her socks, comparing the two.

Orihime looked down at him, his head bend over her feet. Her heart started pounding again. She felt the urge to reach down and run her fingers through Ishida's glossy black hair. She wanted to take off his glasses and stare into the bright blue eyes that were like ice unless . . . he was looking at her. Then they became so gentle . . .

"Your ankle did swell up a bit. You'll need an ice pack. I can get you one from the nurse's office."

"Oh, you don't have to trouble yourself so much for my sake, Ishida-kun!"

"It's noth—It's my pleasure, Inoue-san."

Orihime smiled at him. "You're learning!"

Ishida chuckled lightly. How light he felt around her! "Put on this bandage while I'm out at the nurse's office."

Orihime bent down to take off her shoe. But, when she tried to slip her foot out her ankle screamed in protest. "Itai . . ."

Ishida stopped in journey to the door and returned to her side.

"Here, I'll do it, Inoue-san."

Ishida bent down on one knee and gingerly pulled her shoe and sock off. Orihime flinched at the slight pain the shot up her leg.

"Almost done, Inoue-san, all that's left is the bandage."

"Don't worry about me, I'm strong! Fight on, Orihime!"

Ishida couldn't help but grin. "I know."

"This reminds me of Cinderella!" Ishida stiffened. Where was this going to go? "It's like you're the prince and I'm Cinderella getting the glass shoe put on her except it's a bandage instead." Ishida's face now burned at the innocent insinuation. He quickly slipped the bandage on Orihime's foot then rose.

"Ah, it fits!" Orihime cried, clapping her hands together, getting lost in her imaginary role. "Now the prince and I can live happily ever after! And it's all thanks to you, Fairy Godmother!" This is where Tatsuki walked in with an eyebrow raised.

"Fairy Godmother?"

"Oh, Tatsuki! I was just pretending. You see, Ishida-kun was giving me a new bandage for my foot and it reminded me of that part in Cinderella where the Prince put the glass slipper on her and they lived happily ever after and if it weren't for her fairy Godmother she would never have gone to the ball and met the prince and fallen in love and . . . where are you going, Ishida-kun?"

Ishida had gotten the hint from the glare in Tatsuki's eyes. Not wishing to start anything he quietly slipped away to eat outside near Chad, Ichigo and Rukia. "I hope you feel better, Inoue-san." With that, he left.

"Hmph, I don't trust him."

Orihime noticed the look Tatsuki had given Ishida. "He didn't have to leave, Tatsuki-chan," her voice, for the first time toward Tatsuki, held a hint of reproach.

Tatsuki turned around with surprise in her eyes.

"You really wanted him to stay?"

Orihime looked up at her with confusion in her eyes. "I don't know what I want anymore, Tatsuki-chan!" the red-headed girl's voice dissolved into tears.

Tatsuki sat down in the desk beside her. "What's wrong?" She asked urgently.

Orihime looked up at her best friend. "There's something I need to tell you."

#0#0#0#0#0#0#0#0#0#0#

Read and review! I hope it was okay! Ciao!


	6. Kicking and Screaming

A/N: I don't approve of bad language but if it's particular to the character and thus makes it more believable, I'll use it, to a limited extant of course.

Kicking and Screaming

Tatsuki was taking long strides down the corridor. She was out for blood.

_"Tatsuki-chan, please, don't get worked up!"_

_"That jerk!"_

_"But, that's not all I have to say! I think—"_

_"—We'll talk later, Orihime." Tatuski leapt up from her chair. "I'm going strawberry picking . . ."_

It was a bad day for any guy to be in her way right now. In her present state of mind, she hated boys with a two-fold passion. What a stupid weak lot!

Unfortunately, Renji was the first boy she came across in that hallway and his back was facing toward her. Three more strides and Tatsuki was in the air with a flying kick.

Renji felt the rush of an unrestrained reiatsu fly at him. He spun around just in time to get a foot square in the chest. _Damn gigai. If I were in Soul Society I would have turned around sooner and caught whomever that was in mid-air. _ As Renji went stumbling back, a normal person would have slid across the floor and hit the wall, he saw who his assailant was. But, what really surprised him was the distance she had pushed him as result of the impact of Tatsuki's foot. That kick had definite spiritual pressure behind it.

"Well, that's one down at least," Tatsuki huffed. That kick had taken a fair amount of energy out of her. Abarai was more solid then she had expected. She was surprised at that and the fact that he sensed her coming, evident with his turning around.

"What the hell was that for, woman!"

"I told you, I'd get you back!"

"Wasn't it supposed to be 'in the back.'"

"Shut up! I don't have time to waste with you anyway! I have to find Ichigo, that idiot! I'm gonna wring his neck!" Tatsuki tried to shove past him but Renji grabbed her wrist. _So small . . ._ "What happened?" Renji was a little surprised. He _heard_ that Arisawa and Ichigo were supposed to be friends . . . or something like that.

Tatsuki tried to flip her arm over to force Renji to let go, but to her shock, she found she could not budge it. She felt a fear shoot through her. It was the first time she had ever underestimated an opponent's strength.

"Let go!" Tatsuki swung a kick at Renji's torso. Renji swiftly blocked it. Students who had begun to trickle in from lunch were forming a small crowd around the two hot-heads.

"You have to tell me what's going on first, I hate to be in the dark about things." Renji smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I ain't turning on any lights for you!" Tatsuki tried to get out of his grip again, which only succeeded in making it tighter. "Fine, I'll tell you." She felt Renji's grip loosen. "My friend, Orihime, confessed to Ichigo and got rejected in favor of that girl, Rukia."

Renji's surprised expression clouded with anger. "Hey, 'that girl, Rukia' is my fr—OOF!" Tatsuki took advantage of Renji's distraction, turned into him so that her back was against his chest. For a split second, her heart beat a little faster and she was acutely aware of the solid chest at her back. But, Tatsuki quickly recovered herself and shoved her elbow into his gut. Renji let go. "That's it!" the shinigami grabbed Tatsuki before she had a chance to run and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing!"

"Much as I would love to see Ichigo get pummeled, it's gonna be by me, not some little wench."

"Put me down, you big gorilla!"

The students who were present for the spectacle began to laugh. Happy to see the dominator dominated for once.

Tatsuki's face burned. "I hate you!"

"I'm not too fond of you, either."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Orihime sat worrying and fidgeting in her chair. _Where was Tatsuki-chan? Ichigo was here so, she obviously did not kill him and then go into hiding from the police, who would then take her to jail, then to court, then the electric chair that was run by little tiny hamsters in track suits. . . !_ Orihime shook her head to clear her thoughts. She lifted her eyes to Ishida's seat. Ishida had been looking in her direction, trying to figure out ways to admire her without it seeming like blatant staring. The Quincy caught her eyes and immediately saw that she was worried about something. He could almost guess what. Ishida gave a small reassuring nod and a light, but comforting smile. Just at the sight of his strong exterior, Orihime began to relax._ I hope Tatsuki makes it back in time to take the exam . . ._

Tatsuki gave up struggling a few minutes before, realizing it was futile. She would get him back for this too. As Renji ascended the stairs to the roof, Tatsuki let her head bounce against his back. Her thoughts began to wonder and she suddenly found herself casually contemplating the niceness of such a broad, strong, back. Tatsuki gasped and shook her head. Her anger flared up again and she started the argument of the day once more.

"You had better put me down right now, Abarai, before I remove your reason for wearing pants!"

"I'm flattered that you're thinking about—"

"I WAS NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT!"

Renji chuckled evilly.

Finally the two came to the roof. Renji put down his load. Before Tatsuki knew what was happening, Renji slipped back into the door they came through and closed it behind him.

Renji leant against the portal to keep Tatsuki from pushing it open.

"Abarai, you turd! Open this door!" Tatsuki then heard the bell for the beginning of class ring, she began to shove and kick at the door desperately. "I have an exam right now, you bastard!"

"This is what you get for kicking and hitting a vice-captain, stupid human," Renji murmured, a look of boyish glee all over his face.

A/N: Read and review! I know this seems to be turning into less of a Ishida-Orihime story, but I'll get back to them, I promise! I just love doing multi-pairs!


	7. Bedside Manners

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Terrible writer's block! You have no idea . . . well, maybe you do . . . anywho, I'm kind of proud of this chapter, I mean, I think it's one of my better ones. I was having fun seeing how far I could push the characters into new directions but, still keep them believably in-character. How did I do? Enjoy! PS: If you like, you may check out my Deviantart account, screename: Concetta20! Just my original characters and sketches . . . and stuff . . . yeah . . . :)

Bedside Manners

A half an hour later Tatsuki finally kicked the door open and found the stairwell empty except for a chair clattering down the steps.

"Abarai . . ." Tatsuki growled and stalked down the stairs. School had now been out for fifteen minutes. She grabbed her stuff from the classroom and as she left kept a deadly eye out for the redheaded wonder.

Orihime's further conversation with Tatsuki had not served to clear things up. As much as she loved her best friend she knew that the issues she was presenting to Tatsuki were foreign territory for her friend. Thus, no advice came from that corner. It was the first time Tastuki was ever at a loss for words or ideas and it was a very disconcerting feeling. She almost wished she had been through a relationship of the . . . romantic kind (although the thought made her want to gag. She wasn't sentimental) just to help out Orihime.

Renji lay on his futon. He tried to concentrate hard on Soul Society's issues but his thoughts kept straying to Arisawa. "Dang it!" He gripped the fabric of the futon, sinking his nails deep into it. Then, with a growl he turned over on his side and willed himself to sleep.

Tatsuki lay in bed staring at the ceiling, plotting her revenge on Abarai. She summoned up an image of his smug face to fuel her anger to give spark to her ideas. But, as she studied the picture in her memory she found herself thinking on his piercing eyes, like those of a stray dog: savage, yet at the same time, looking for acceptance. Tatsuki had been too furious in his actual presence to notice these things but, now that she had the time to think about it . . . she did not want to think about it! Tatsuki gave her covers a sharp tug and pulled them over her shoulder as she turned on her side to sleep.

Orihime woke with a start. She had felt a burst of reiatsu. The energy she felt seemed familiar but, she could not exactly place it. It reminded her of Ishida. All of a sudden she was overwhelmed with the desire to see Ishida. With an acute sense of dread, Orihime leapt out of bed and hastily put on a jacket over her pajamas and slipped into a pair of shoes.

Once out the door, Orihime made a beeline for Ishida's house. She still felt a faint trace of the fading reiatsu. The spring damp that collected in the air the last hour before dawn was stifling. Orihime coughed as she ran. As she was nearing Ishida's house she passed a bus stop bench. For a moment she did not pay attention to the figure sprawled on the bench until her mind's eye recalled it.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime pivoted and ran back to the bench.

Ishida was more reclining than sitting. His eyes were closed and his glasses lay broken in his lap. Ishida's clothes were torn and scorched. At Orihime's call he slowly opened his eyes. Orihime approached the side of the bench and Ishida turned his head to regard her. Even in the situation, Orihime couldn't help but feel affected by the piercing clarity of his gray eyes.

"Inoue-san?" Ishida squinted in her direction. His voice was tired and hoarse.

"Yes." Orihime went to touch her barrettes to summon the "Shun Shun Rika" when Ishida struggled to his feet.

"Ishida-kun, you shouldn't get up!" Orihime, rushed over to him.

"It's nothing, Inoue-san, I'll be fine. Please, go home." Ishida began to walk past her but Orihime stepped around and stood firmly in front of him with fists-on-hips.

Ishida saw her resolve and, feeling too exhausted to argue, sat back down on the bench with a sigh. "Thanks, Inoue-san," he said with a small grin.

"You're welcome!" Orihime answered, giving him a bright smile. She then called out Lily and the other fairies at her disposal and began the healing process.

"How did this happen, Ishida-kun?" Orihime finally asked as she worked.

Ishida hesitated before finally answering. "I'm training my powers back."

Orihime's concentration broke and her fairies turned back into barrettes. Suddenly, the girl lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Ishida's neck in a hug. "HURRAY FOR ISHIDA-KUN! I'm so happy!" It is needless to say that Ishida blushed.

"I—I—Ino—"

"But . . ." Orihime released Ishida and settled herself beside him. " Your body . . . if you keep taking this amount of damage daily . . . you could die!"

"If that's what it takes . . ."

All of a sudden Ishida was greeted by the foreign sensation of being slapped by a female. Ishida gingerly touched his left cheek.

"Inoue . . .?"

"Don't say that! Don't you ever say that!"

Ishida saw tears standing in Orihime's eyes. "Is it really worth so much?" She continued in a softer voice, "is it worth leaving all those who care about you behind and causing them pain? Have you no consideration for them?"

"I don't think they would be upset for too long. I know that I'm not really a friend. I am, or was, just a useful comrade." A fleeting look of loneliness crossed Ishida's face briefly then it passed in the span of a blink. "I don't care anyhow."

Orihime stared at him until he met her gaze and held it. Ishida felt his breath hitch, he had only once or twice seen her this serious and concerned, and in those instances she had been anxious over Ichigo's welfare. But, now it was in his direction.

"I think you do, Ishida-kun." Orihime said softly. "And for what its worth, you have _my_ friendship."

Ishida broke their staring contest and looked at the battered hands resting in his lap. He gave a small humorless chuckle. A wry smile crossed his face. "I do?"

"Of course, Ishida-kun." Orihime flashed him a bright grin.

Ishida managed a tired, but genuine smile. Suddenly, he doubled up sharply and began to cough. Small flecks of blood trickled from his mouth.

"Ishida-kun!" What was I doing just babbling here? Thought Orihime. "I should have been healing him. Careless, Orihime! You're being useless again! Orihime called out her Shun-Shun Rika and proceeded to heal him right then and there. As she began the process, Ishida passed out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ishi. . . ."

"Ishida. . . ?"

"Ishida-kun?"

Ishida had been slipping in and out of consciousness, each time hearing someone calling his name. He opened his eyes again and he recognized the big orange blur:

"Orihime?"

Orihime blushed. "Ah—yes— it's me."

Suddenly, Ishida bolted up into a sitting position, then instantly regretted it as a wave of dizziness forced him to lie back on the pillow. He then looked around and found himself on a futon in a small bare room.

"Where am I?"

"My spare room. I can't afford to furnish it just yet, except with my brother's futon."

Ishida looked down at the black material under him and touched it gingerly.

"What happened, Inoue-san?"

"You fainted while I was healing you. My Shun-Shun Rikka helped me carry you back to my apartment. I would have tried to take you home if I knew where it was."

Ishida nodded then with a grimace began to rub his right temple.

Orihime leaned anxiously over him. "What's wrong, Ishida-kun?"

"Oh—ah—" Ishida had to fight to speak with his quickening breath. Why did she have to lean so close? Not that he really minded, but it was putting his mind in turmoil and was also making it difficult to string two sensible words together. "I'm suddenly. . . getting a migraine. Probably from . . . sitting up too fast . . ."

"I can fix that!" Orihime began to raise a hand to one of her hairpins. Ishida then noticed, given her now closer proximity, that she looked a little haggard and she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"How long did she stay up tending to me?" He wondered.

Ishida reached out and stayed Orihime's hand. "You are tired, Inoue-san. If you have ibuprofen, I'd much prefer to take that than to cause you to exert more energy."

Orihime blushed, disconcerted by his perceptiveness, but more so flattered by his concern.

Ishida swallowed his reserve. He drew her hand close and cradled it in both hands.

"Soft." He murmured, so low that Orihime almost did not catch it. Ishida slowly sat up, his hand still holding hers. Ishida grazed his lips along her knuckles. Orihime began to unconsciously lean towards him. She felt a little dizzy or was it just the overwhelming sense of discovering her heart at last.

All of a sudden footsteps were heard along the corridor and the spare room door

slid open. "Orihime, where—" Tatsuki had dropped by, as usual, to walk with Orihime to school.

Tatsuki's bookbag slipped from her shoulder, her mouth resembled that of a caught fish, noiselessly opening and closing.

"WHAT THE (blank)?"


	8. Finally

A/N: I had to really fight to get this chapter out because my creativity concerning Ishida/Inoue got deflated a bit by the recent Bleach chapter. Check out my Ishida/Inoue fan art on DeviantArt! (concetta20dotdeviantartdotcom) for some reason it won't let me type out the url!

I have "Non Nobis Dominae" from Kenneth Braunnaugh's "Henry V" stuck in my head tonight. Probably because I watched a documentary about the Knights Templar on the History channel today and am now in a medieval mood:)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally

Ishida, instead of letting go of Orihime's hand, he held on to it all the more tighter.

"What—what's going on?" Tatsuki demanded.

"I found Ishida-kun hurt last night so I brought him here and healed him."

"I bet whatever injury he claims to have are all fake. If I hadn't got here when I did he would have completely taken advantage of you!"

"Arisawa-san!" Ishida had stood and drew himself to his full height. "I resent your words. I have held in my anger because of your sex."

Tatsuki flushed angrily and was about to rail at him for being a male chauvinist when Ishida overrode it. He did so, not by raising his voice but, by lowering it to the dangerous pitch he used when addressing his enemies.

Tatsuki was not an easily unnerved girl, but Ishida's sudden change sent a chill up her spine.

"Besides yourself, I doubt there is anyone who esteems Orihime as highly as I do. I will no longer tolerate this slander, Arisawa-san."

Tatsuki tried to come back with a sharp refusal, but found her voice frozen by Ishida's icy glare.

"Fine!" she shouted, "do whatever you want! I don't care!" Tatsuki spun on her heel and marched out of Orihime's apartment.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime had to call her name five more times before Tatsuki finally turned around.

"Please, don't be mad!" Orihime gasped out, out of breath from running to catch up. Tatsuki saw tears standing in her eyes and she relented.

"Do you like him?" she asked.

Orihime sniffed then nodded.

"Then it's alright by me."

"Really, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Yes."

Orihime let out a loud "yay" and with a lunge, wrapped her arms about her best friend's neck. The two giggled and screeched as they were both sent slightly off balance.

"But," Tatsuki said, suddenly returning to seriousness, "if he ever makes you cry, you come to me and I'll take care of him!" As if to emphasize her meaning, she punched the palm of her left hand with her right fist.

"I will."

"I'll see you at school, okay?"

"Okay."

Ishida saw this entire scene transpire from the apartment balcony. He sighed with relief. He would never have forgiven himself if he had inadvertently damaged Orihime's relationship with Tatsuki.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Orihime and Tatsuki eventually parted, both all smiles. Orihime went back to her apartment and Tatsuki continued to school. When her back was facing Orihime she let her smile fade. She felt herself suddenly longing for the days before the opposite sex became interesting. Back then, everyone was on the same page, in the same boat. Now all her friends had their own private yachts, while she was left in the dinghy to be dragged, always behind.

Tatsuki felt a surge of loneliness sweep her. She kicked a beer can that was in her way and furiously wiped her watering eyes. Tatsuki looked up and spotting her school in the distance, she picked up her pace.

She hated change.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Orihime stepped back into her apartment. She was so glad that Tatsuki did not stay mad.

"Inoue-san?"

Orihime flushed and felt her body instantly heat up. She had momentarily forgotten that Ishida was still there . . . in the apartment . . . alone.

They were alone.

Orihime squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head as her imagination began to crowd her.

"Inoue-san, are you okay?"

"Eh? Oh, yes, I'm fine!"

A pause.

"Would you like some tea before we head out to school, Ishida-kun?"

"Thank you, yes."

"Is chrysanthemum alright?"

"Yes."

"Would you like chili peppers in it?"

"Yes—NO! No . . . thank you."

"Are you sure? It's good!"

"Maybe . . . another time."

"Okay . . ."

Orihime began to bustle about the kitchen, getting the tea underway. As she reached for two teacups from one of her cupboards she saw two hands appear on the counter on either side of her. Orihime felt Ishida's presence at her back, the felt the warmth of his lips touching the back of her ear.

"Orihime . . ." Ishida whispered. Orihime shivered when she heard and felt her first name spoken. She could feel his heart pounding against her back. " . . _. Suki desu_."

Orihime whirled around to face him. Ishida thought his legs would give out. The shining smile she had on her face and the affection in her eyes took his breath away. Ishida slowly began to lean down. Orihime suddenly stood on the tips of her toes and met him halfway. Ishida's arms immediately wrapped around her waist.

"_Finally . . ."_ was their simultaneous thought.

They would have completely forgotten about school had not Orihime's cuckoo clock gone off marking the half-hour. The two were brought back to reality.

Orihime and Ishida went walking to school hand-in-hand.

- - - - - - - - - -

Tatsuki plopped down at her desk. Ishida and Orihime had not arrived yet. If they arrived and Orihime was missing a button or a stocking or looked in anyway dishevled, she'd kill four-eyes.

Tatsuki's gaze wandered over to Renji's desk. Her surprise from this morning had caused her to forget her plot for revenge. But, now . . . oh, now Abarai would get it . . .

. . . If he was there.

His desk was as empty as the English moors.

Robbed at another chance to vent her stirred up emotions she contented herself to glaring at everyone in the room and snapping the heads off of anyone who dared to even speak to her.

- - - - - - - - -

Ishida and Orihime did arrive eventually, though fifteen minutes late. They looked normal to Tatsuki and she was satisfied. Even though she was in a foul mood, she forced herself to be cheerful around Orihime, lest her friend suspect she was still unhappy about her and Ishida's new relationship and worry.

- - - - - - -

Tatsuki decided to go to bed early that night. After doing a few martial arts exercises she plopped onto her futon. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she sensed something in her room. She bolted upright and peered into the dark. Tatsuki slowly rose from her futon and, following this sudden innate sense, she crept up to a dark figure whose back was to her. With a quick sweep of her right leg, Tatsuki took the intruder's feet out from under him. The person cried out. It was a man. She straddled the stranger and she pinned his back to the ground with her hands on his shoulders.

"If you're a rapist, you were wrong to think that there was a weak girl in this house!"

"Get off me, woman!"

Tatsuki froze.

That voice was familiar.

Tatsuki leaned down to where the man's face should be. It was Renji. Tatsuki blushed and almost leapt off of him. But, then she remembered that he was not supposed to be there.

"What are you doing here?"

"You can see me!"

"What are you? Three? Of course I can see you!"

"You must have a lot more spiritual energy than I thought," Renji murmured, staring up at her.

"What are you talking about? And what the heck are you dressed as? Get lost on your way to a con or something?"

Renji gave exasperated sigh and shifted uncomfortably underneath her. In the moonlight Tatsuki saw beads of sweat were forming on his brow. Suddenly, Renji growled and jumped up with such a force that it broke Tatsuki's grip and threw her off. She landed on her futon.

"I'm a shinigami." Renji declared. He unsheathed his sword and transformed it into its unique form to emphasize the point.

Tatsuki's throat went dry. "A . . . shinigami . . ." she repeated, then blurted out the frightening answer to her mind. "Does that mean I'm about to die?"

"Not if I can help it."

"What—?"

Suddenly there was a loud crash that shook the house. Tatsuki opened her eyes to see a huge gray monster with a gaping hole in its chest, filling her room.

A/N: "Suki desu" means "I like you." "Aishteru" means "I love you" but, is, I guess very formal or too heavy a word or something . . . so from what I've studied, "suki desu" can be translated as "I love you" since that's the connotation when said. If they are any who speak the Japanese language and are reading this and I'm wrong, please correct me. Gently.


	9. Contest

A/N: Sorry I was so long in updating! Writer's block!

00000000000000000000000

Contest

00000000000000000000000

"Move!" Renji yelled, shoving Tatsuki out of the hollow's reach as it lunged for her. In his desperation to get her out of the way he overexerted his strength and sent Tatsuki flying against the wall where she promptly struck her head and became unconscious.

Renji took his eyes off the hollow for a moment to glance at his mistake.

"Aw, crap . . ."

The hollow, fortunately, was of the low-grade class, attracted to Tatsuki's location by the smell of her strong spiritual energy. Renji dispatched of it quickly enough. Hurray for minimal damage.

Renji brushed the dust caused by some cracks in the sheet-rock walls off his robes. "Nothing like a job well done," he murmured with a smirk. With an air of self-satisfaction, Renji stepped on the windowsill, preparing to jump into the night, when he noticed Tatsuki's prone figure out of the corner of his eye. He had forgotten about her.

_She can take care of herself._

But, the thought of leaving her there unconscious gave him a niggling sense of guilt. It would be dishonorable to leave an injured victim without at least checking their condition. And more than that, he began to think, with Tatsuki's growing reiatsu, more hollows might attack. He should make sure she was conscious before leaving. With a groan, Renji marched over to Tatsuki and bent over her. A knot was forming at the top of her forehead.

"Damn it!"

This was not good. The words coma, penalty, and demotion rang through his head.

Suddenly, his Soul Society phone went off. Renji, startled, fumbled with it for a moment before managing to flip it open.

". . . _Hai . . . Taichou_?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tatsuki woke to the feeling of water sprinkling on her face.

_Did I leave the window open?_

Upon opening her eyes she saw Renji sitting Indian-style beside her. He was in his gigai. A glass of water was in his hands and he was dipping his fingers into it and flicking it onto her face. He wore a bored expression as if he had been doing this for hours—which he had.

"Did you sleep well, brat?" Renji sneered.

"You jerk! You shoved me into the—" Tatsuki leapt to her feet to attack Renji, then realized how bad that idea was when her head began to swim and pound painfully. She swayed forward and lost her footing, falling flat on her face. She lay there very still for a minute, causing Renji to sweat, thinking that she might have received a second concussion and perhaps really lapsed into a coma this time. He squatted down beside her and leaned over for an anxious inspection.

Suddenly Tatsuki's hand shot out and shoved him over, which was easy to do, given his present position. The moment Renji's back touched the floor, Tatsuki leapt up and pinned him there.

_I need to talk to Urahara-san about these stupid gigais!_

Tatsuki's anger brought Renji's thoughts back to the present.

"You knocked me out!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, freak! What was that thing? This is the second time this has happened to me!"

Renji sighed and went through the entire hollow spiel—sans Rukia doodles.

Tatsuki stared at him for a long time, trying to process the information.

"While you're wrapping the concept around that sea urchin on your head, would you get off me? You're heavy."

Tatsuki let go of one of Renji's wrists to land a punch into the ground inches away from his face. He looked up at her with wide eyes. That move had been faster than the others he had witnessed before, so much so that it had startled him.

"Are you are saying that I am fat?" Tatsuki growled.

"No, just heavy." With the advantage of his free wrist, Renji threw Tatsuki off of him, but made sure she went in the direction of her futon, where she landed safely.

"You got a spare pallet?" Renji asked, looking around.

"Why?"

Renji glared and made a face like he had just gulped down an entire bottle of cod liver oil. "Until I'm ordered otherwise, I'll be staying here."

"Like heck you are!"

"I've been commanded to guard you, whether you like it or not."

"Not!"

"Here's the shocker: Neither do I! But, orders are orders, brat."

"How about don't and say you did?"

Renji gave her a sharp glare. The fierce intensity of it stunned Tatsuki into silence and caused her face to heat up with a shame she was unsure of.

"And disobey my captain and bring shame to my colleagues? You disgust me." Renji silently cursed the Soul Society phone. Why him? Renji stomped over to her closet and found a spare futon. He laid it out against the wall, parallel to her futon.

"You are not sleeping here."

Renji glared at her again, but this time Tatsuki stood her ground, albeit a little shaky.

"How else am I supposed to keep an eye on you? Or get to you as quick as possible."

"That's what I don't like."

"And that's what I don't care about. Go to sleep."

Tatsuki slowly sank down onto her futon. As she went to lay her head on the pillow, she checked to make sure her bottle of mace was still underneath it. Satisfied, she forced herself to relax. But that did not last long. Tatsuki's eyes wandered over to Renji, who was still preparing to bed down. She was determined not to take her eyes off of him. She did not trust him as far as she could throw him, which was not very far as of yet, but she was working on— Tatsuki's thought process was suddenly broken. Renji had stripped off his shirt. He had an _eight _pack! Every inch of him could have been chiseled out of marble. The smooth line of his arms . . . Tatsuki realized her mouth was open and she quickly snapped it shut, only to have it drop again when he untied his hair.

Tatsuki's covers suddenly felt stiflingly hot. But she did not remove the bedclothes. Tatsuki turned over so her back was to him and squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to sleep. She heard Renji slipping under his covers. A fleeting thought crept into her mind. _I wonder if he kept his pants on._ That was enough! Tatsuki bolted up in bed then turned over and began doing push-ups. _I'll make myself so tired, I won't have the energy to think!_

"What are you doing, amazon?"

"Push-up's, moron. What do you think?"

Renji was silent for a moment. Females were strange, so he was not even going to ask. Instead . . .

"You know, I can do that with one hand." Renji got up and began to demonstrate.

"Oh, yeah? Well so can I!" And Tatsuki proceeded to do the same.

"I can do it on one finger."

Tatsuki could not do that, so instead she said, "I can five hundred push-ups!"

"I can do that many and more."

"Prove it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Tatsuki and Renji both showed up to class looking haggard.

The room began to buzz with the perception of their appearance and their arrival together. But, both Renji and Tatsuki were too exhausted to make the slightest counter comment. Needless to say, they slept through all their classes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Review!


End file.
